


Danny's vest

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Kevlar, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who looks good in Kevlar?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny's vest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts), [Rocsfan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rocsfan).



> Because yesterday's Tuesday Topic at **h50_ohanahh** was Kevlar and body armor and everyone had such lovely picspams, and also because **Haldoor** poked me.

The shirts weren’t enough? Did Danny really think they believed he bought them off the rack? With that fit? Now this? 

Steve felt his tongue sweat with the need to lick Danny, to touch his-

“Babe! We good? You ready? Want more uniforms in the alley? Or do I look really good in this?” Danny gestured. “You gonna call go here or what?”

Steve barely kept in the _Fuck yes, you look good in that!_ He looked at Chin and Kono, HPD, then again at Danny’s vest, the way it made his waist narrower, shoulders wider. _Fuck._ Breath, nod. “Go.”


End file.
